


Frozen and Fights

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Louis' four year old son can't sleep, Harry brings him downstairs to watch a movie. When Louis finds them he's angry, and hurtful words are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen and Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Michelle, who runs the blog larrytweets (go check her out for awesome fake future larry tweets!)

Harry half-expected the quiet pitter-patter of tiny feet as he was getting ready for bed that night. They had flown in to LA that morning, and Harry knew that his son never adjusted to the change very well.

Which is why he wasn't surprised when he heard four soft knocks on the bathroom door, followed by a quiet, "Daddy?"

Harry sighed, and spit the last of his toothpaste into the sink before opening the door, revealing a tiny little curly-headed boy, clutching onto his mint green blanket, looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Can't sleep?" Harry questioned, Blaine nodding back. Harry nodded, taking Blaine's hand and walking out of the bathroom, shutting the light off and closing the door behind him. He looked toward the bed, Louis sound asleep on the left side. Harry looked back down at his son, who was watching him back, and he brought a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, we can't wake daddy," he whispered, tiptoeing out of the bedroom, Blaine following his lead.

Once Harry had shut the door, careful not to wake his husband, he lifted Blaine up onto his hip with a slight groan, the four-year-old getting bigger by the day. He quietly snuck down the stairs, being careful not to step on the creaky parts of the floorboards. He brought Blaine into the living room, softly plopping him on the couch- prompting the little boy to let out a loud cackle. Harry brought his finger to his lips once again, shushing him, but couldn't stop himself from letting out a giggle while doing so.

He let Blaine decide which movie to watch- Frozen, to Harry's dismay, and walked to the couch, plopping down next to his son, who cuddled in closer to his father.

Olaf had just finished his song about summer when the lights flickered on behind them, and the two turned around to see Louis standing there, arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.

"Why are you awake?" Louis asked sternly.

"Blaine couldn't sleep." Harry said simply, shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to the movie that he hated. 

Louis walked around the couch, blocking Harry's view of the telly. "I told you to wake me if one of the kids woke up."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're blocking my view, Lou-ee," he complained, shifting to see the screen around his husband.

"Wha- Haz you don't even like this movie, don't start with me tonight, I'm not in the mood." he said, then grabbed the remote off of the coffee table, aiming it at the telly and shutting it off, then he turned to Blaine. 

"Go to bed, now." he ordered, and the boy let out a huff, climbing off the couch and stomping his way around, heading towards the stairs before Louis grabbed his arm. 

"No stomping unless you want to be smacked for waking your brother and sisters up." he scolded, before letting his arm go, and the boy scurried away, Louis calling out, "you better be in a bed when I get up there!" after him.

Once he heard the sound of a door shutting closed he turned to Harry, who wore a grumpy pout on his pretty face.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Louis asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Blaine came to me" Harry told him.

"Yeah, and I told you to wake me up if one of the kids woke up, that's why I slept on the flight here." Louis reminded him.

"Good for you, I'm glad you got your beauty rest, you sure as hell needed it." Harry said sarcastically.

Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, nice one Harry, now will you come off it? I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for your attitude right now, so just go upstairs so we can go to bed, okay?"

"I'm. not. tired." Harry argued back.

"I don't give a shit Harry, you're not staying down here!" Louis yelled.

"Jesus Christ Louis, I'm not a fucking child, I'm allowed to do whatever I want. I'm a grown man."

"A grown man that is acting like a child." Louis retorted.

"You're just jealous that Blaine came to me first because he likes me better because I'm his actual father." Harry spit out.

Louis froze, Harry's words feeling like venom. He felt tears prickling the back of his eyes, and he tried to fight the urge to cry; he had always dreaded that sentence coming out of Harry's mouth, and now that he heard the words, it hit him harder than he thought it would. 

"Take it back," Louis whispered, voice wavering.

"No." Harry said simply, crossing his arms as if it were his final answer.

Louis was taken aback, and he sat there for a few minutes, hurt and in shock before he spoke again. "So that's how you really feel." he said slowly, almost inaudible.

Harry shrugged and nodded, and Louis didn't think he had ever felt more hurt, he couldn't believe Harry felt this way.

"You know what? I agree. And if it's all the same to you, I'm going to take MY daughters and go back home to London, you can stay here with your sons." Louis said, and Harry's head shot up, panic written all over his face.

"Wait, no-" Harry protested.

"Why not?" Louis challenged.

"You can't just take them away from me-"

"Why is that? They're my daughters, not yours, right? I can do whatever I want with them."

"Louis-" Harry tried, before Louis interrupted him again.

"I mean Summer doesn't cry for you when she's tired, does she, she cries for me, it must be because I'm her actual father, right?"

"Louis please-" Harry choked out.

"And who does Leah open up to about things she want to talk about? Not her fake father, that's for sure!"

"Louis-" Harry whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What?" Louis finally stopped, knowing that was enough for Harry.

"I'm s-s-sorry" Harry cried out, and began to sob.

Louis nodded to himself, then walked over to Harry, sitting on the coffee table across from him and took his large hands in his own tiny ones, stroking them with his thumb. "Don't you ever, ever say something like that to me again, you got it?"

Harry nodded, sniffling.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that to you, but I had to make you understand how much your words hurt me, okay?" he told him, and Harry nodded once again.

Louis climbed into Harry's lap, stroking his hair back and pressing tiny kisses to both of his eyelids, traveling to each cheek, followed by his nose, and finally his mouth. He pulled away, looking into Harry's eyes. "I love you, you know that?"

Harry cracked a smile, nodding, before leaning back in to continue their kissing. They started off slow, and just as things began to heat up he felt Louis freeze, a tiny, shocked sound coming from his mouth, muffled by Harry's lips. He pulled away, and before he could ask Louis what was wrong, he followed his gaze, turning around and seeing two heads peeking in from the other room.

"Everything okay, guys?"

"Blaine came in my room and was freaking out because he thought he heard daddy crying, and he wouldn't leave me alone until I came downstairs with him to check." 

"Hey! I heard him sniffling! Sorry for being scared!"

"Yeah well because of you I had to see them snogging. Again."

"Shut up Leah!"

"Make me-"

"Hey hey! No fighting!" Louis scolded from his spot on Harry's lap. "Go back upstairs you two, and we'll be right there, and you both better be in bed when we come up there, got it?"

Leah rolled her eyes before turning around and going upstairs, Blaine following suit, the two arguing on the way up. 

Louis turned his attention back to the man in front of him, smiling before yawning, mouth open wide and his teeth showing. "I'm tired Haz. I don't think I can make it up the stairs." he pouted.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled, pressing a quick kiss on Louis' lips before standing up, Louis cradled in his arms. He took one stair at a time, careful not to jostle the almost sleeping man in his arms.

After checking on their children, he continued his way to their bedroom, where he carefully lay Louis down, before walking around and climbing in on his side of the bed, laying on his side. He felt warmth wrap around his back, and felt a gentle kiss to the back of his shoulder before the two drifted off to sleep,their breaths in sync with each other.


End file.
